villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crush
Crush is a simple-minded monster who serves as one of Ripto's two minions, alongside Gulp. He mainly acts as the evil sorcerer's muscle. He was voiced by Gregg Berger. History Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage Crush was a large dimwitted dinosaur-like monster with tiny bat-like wings that came to serve Ripto and was transported to Avalar along with him and Gulp by the Professor's experimental super portal, where the monster aided in the Riptoc sorcerer's goal of taking control of Avalar. Later, Crush, Gulp, and Ripto confronted Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Zoe, and the Professor after they brought the dragon to Avalar to help them fight the sorcerer. After the fairy Zoe zapped Ripto, he ordered Crush to kill her. However, the monster accidentally hit his master instead, causing his Sceptre to fall into Gulp's mouth, making him swallow it. The trio retreated, but after Spyro found his way into the Summer Forest castle's secret dungeon, Crush fought the dragon. But he tricked the monster into making much of the ceiling fall on him. ''Season of Flame'' and Enter the Dragonfly Crush managed to survive the encounter and rejoined Ripto in his attacks on the Dragon Realms where the sorcerer stole the dragons' dragonflies, but he was defeated along with Gulp and his master. Powers and Abilities Crush is extremely strong and durable, since the only thing that can hurt him are a bunch of large rocks falling onto him. He can strike his club so hard on the ground, it rains debris down from the ceiling. During the battle in the dungeon, around the arena are colored circles. Crush could stand on these circles to generate a shield around himself and stomp to fire different energy blasts depending on what color the circle was. The blue ones would generate a sweeping blue shockwave and the red ones would generate a harder to dodge fireball like one. He does have a small pair of bat wings on his back but it is unlikely that he can use them since they are so small and he is so large. Gallery Crush Reignited.jpeg|Crush as seen in Spyro: Reignited Trilogy. Crush Reignited Trophy.png|Crush as seen in the trophy. Trivia *Strangely, Crush demonstrated the ability to talk in Enter the Dragonfly, but he never seemed capable of doing so in Ripto's Rage. *His club is actually a chicken leg. If Spyro does nothing when he enters Crush's Dungeon, he will start to eat off of it. *He is generally portrayed as being less intelligent (but only so slightly) than Gulp except for his brief appearance in Enter the Dragonfly. *His reignited design is altered to more intimidating reptilian (therapod-like) features including a bold color scheme, row of jagged teeth, longer arms, stubbier legs and blue eyes with slits. *He was voiced by Gregg Berger, who also played the voices of both Gulp and their master Ripto, but also the voices of the two Marvel supervillains Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Barbarian Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:Mute Category:Giant